


Water of Earth Meets Daughter of Space

by jamie_fantabulous19



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Romance, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_fantabulous19/pseuds/jamie_fantabulous19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can our lovely leader of Atlantis heal the broken daughter of two lost worlds? Can he help her love again, whether she likes it or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first story, please don't hate. My format is a little weird, but I'll try to explain it. I basically create my character first with their backstory and develop them, but I am too lazy to actually introduce them slowly through the story. My first chapter will usually be (an) intro(s) and possibly summaries but please PLEASE bear with me, mates! Thank you!
> 
> *NOTE: Primes are the equivalent of an Emperor and a spiritual leader. They can control every facet of Cybertronian lives. The sparkling of a Prime is considered a princess or queen.
> 
> **NOTE: The High Lord Protector is like a general, a president and a priest all in one. They are trademarked by being so loving that it could be their downfall. They are almost nearly as revered as Primes and the family of a Prime.
> 
> ***NOTE: Sparklings and femmes are very sacred to Cybertronians, even more so with the Allspark destroyed. To kill a sparkling is one of the worst crimes one could ever commit besides killing a Prime or High Lord Protector.
> 
> ****NOTE: The gems are from a world a galaxy over from Cybertron, simply called Homeworld, but were close friends with the mechanical planet until their civil war. Rose Quartz sided with the Cybertronians and supposedly won the war. Peridot and Jasper changed sides, seeing that they were wrong and admiring the beauty of the Earth. Jasper discovers she can control light and Peridot can teleport short distances.
> 
> *****NOTE: Now that the Primes are on Earth, the Reach cannot claim it, nor would they want to. They are terrified of Optimus and Lapis Prime and their Autobots, even more than the Decepticons.

Hey guys! Here's the intro chapter I was talking about. 

Pairing(s) of Story:

Kaldur'ahm/OFC (own female character) #1

Conner Kent/Artemis Crock

Sideswipe/M'gann M'orzz/Sunstreaker

Wally West II/Amethyst

Jasper/Zatanna Zatara

Roy Harper/Pearl/Jade Nguyen

OMC (own male character) #1/Dick Grayson

Optimus Prime/Soundwave

Bruce Wayne/Wally West

 

First Name: Lapis Lazuli

Last Name: Pax, Prime

Cover Name: Jane Smith (used when first arriving on Earth)

Codename/Title: Prima, Riptide

Titles:

\- Prime Midani (daughter of Prime)

\- Guardian of the Well of Allsparks (before the war)

\- Carrier Piae (helped femmes in birthing new sparklings)

\- Messiah of the Cybertronians (led the way for refugees out of Kaon and valiantly fought Decepticons)

Nickname(s): Little Gem (Hematite only), Laz, Rip, Supernova, my star/starlight (Kaldur only), etc.

Age: 156,023,486,957 years old (physically looks about 18)

Gender: Female/Femme 

Origin/Place of Birth: Iacon, Cybertron

Date of Birth: June 21

Parent(s)/Guardian(s):

\- Optimus Prime/Orion Pax (father)

\- Soundwave ('mother', a permanent fusion between the gem Red Topaz who could control waves of sound and light and the blue scientist/technician bot Oceanwave)

\- Ironhide (surrogate uncle)

\- Ratchet (surrogate grandfather)

\- Dreadwing (surrogate uncle)

\- Skyquake (surrogate uncle)

Sibling(s):

\- Sapphire (twin sister)

\- Ravage (little sister)

\- Laserbeak (little brother)

\- Frenzy (little brother, Rumble's twin)

\- Ratbat (little brother, Overkill's twin)

\- Rumble (little brother, Frenzy's twin)

\- Overkill (little sister, Ratbat's twin)

\- Buzzsaw (little sister)

\- Sideswipe (surrogate little brother)

\- Sunstreaker (surrogate little brother)

\- Major William Lennox (surrogate older brother, 36)

\- Master Sergeant Robert Epps (surrogate older brother, 32)

\- Hematite Fergus Vladimir Kazakov (surrogate older brother, 28)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 5'5" (Holoform/Pretender), 22 ft in primary bipedal form

Appearance (Holoform/Bipedal form):

\- Thick wavy/curly silky blue-black hair, hip length

\- Pixie-big sparkling navy blue eyes, long black lashes

\- Flawless ivory skin, small dash of faint freckles

\- Perfect cheekbones, button nose

\- Straight pearly white teeth, amazing smile

\- Full pink lips, bottom lip plumper than upper

\- Toned stomach, small space between round thighs, long athletic legs

\- Leanly muscled

\- Tear drop shaped blue gem on back (eventually)

Tattoos:

\- Autobot crest on outside of left forearm

\- 'Swimming and Flight are the same thing just in two different places' around right bicep in Speak Truth, the language of the Primes

Appearance (bipedal form):

\- Lean and flexible like Bee and SS²

\- Primary color is blue-black

\- Secondary color is electric blue, chrome

\- Navy blue Autobot optics

\- Has a pair of energon swords like Optimus, fusion cannons, a staff and an axe

\- Has tentacles like Transformers: Prime (TFP) Soundwave and a visor like Garnet on Steven Universe

\- Ivory face like TFP bots

\- Autobot symbol on chest plates, right below 'collar bone'

\- Blue angelic wings made of metal shard feathers that fold down into a trench coat

\- Tear drop shaped blue gem in the middle of her back strut, right in between her wings

Alt-Mode(s):

\- Air: F-22 Raptor fighter jet

\- Air 2: SS-R 117 Lockheed Blackbird

\- Land: 2015 Hennessey Venom GT

\- Land 2: 1969 Chevrolet Impala

Alliance: Autobots, Crystal Gems and Young Justice

Function (before the war, not including Primal duties):

\- Medic

\- Security, Communications

\- Musical artist under the name of Stargem

Function (during the war):

\- Medic

\- Frontliner

\- Hacker, Communications

\- Guardian to Hematite Kazakov

Other:

\- Was gifted the abilities of hydrokinesis, empathy and healing by the Allspark

\- Was captured, tortured and experimented on by Shockwave and Starscream, now has the ability to take excess energon and create large plasma orbs

\- Was taken from creators before the war as a youngling and sold to the Pits of Kaon to be a gladiator, trained, tortured and abused there, was rescued by Knockout and Breakdown

 

OMC #1

First Name: Hematite Fergus Vladimir

Last Name: Kazakov

Codename: Iron Ore

Nickname(s): Hulk or Fergie (Lapis only), Vlad, Iron, Big Guy (Robin only), etc.

Age: 18 years old

Gender: Male

Origin/Place of Birth: Moscow, Russia

Date of Birth: December 21

Parent(s)/Guardian(s):

\- Lt. Colonel Mikhail Kazakov (Russian father, deceased)

\- Aine Kazakov (Scottish mother, a gem)

\- Ironhide (surrogate uncle)

\- Ratchet (surrogate grandfather)

Sibling(s):

\- Lapis Prime (surrogate little sister)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 6'5"

Appearance:

\- Thick curly rust red hair, falls to his hips when not pulled up or braided

\- Metallic dark grey-black eyes, long black lashes

\- Scarred pale skin

\- Perfect cheekbones, strong nose and jaw

\- Straight pearly white teeth, amazing smile

\- Full pink lips, bottom lip plumper than upper

\- Toned abs, strong broad shoulders, long athletic legs

\- Well muscled, quite buff

\- Was maimed in battle with Decepticons, a small Cybertronian cannon melded with his right arm from elbow down

\- Gem is a chunk of smooth round hematite, acts as his entire left shoulder

\- Tattoos:

\- Autobot crest on outside of left forearm

\- 'Listen. All around you are spirits; in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you.' in Russian on right ribs

\- Stars on spine from base of neck to curve of tailbone

Alliance: Autobots, US military

Guardian: Lapis Prime

Job:

\- Frontliner

\- General muscle

\- Mechanic

Other:

\- Control over metal and magnetism, can also communicate with and 'heal' machinery

\- Was mentored by Red Tornado and Cyborg

*NOTE: Primes are the equivalent of an Emperor and a spiritual leader. They can control every facet of Cybertronian lives. The sparkling of a Prime is considered a princess or queen.

**NOTE: The High Lord Protector is like a general, a president and a priest all in one. They are trademarked by being so loving that it could be their downfall. They are almost nearly as revered as Primes and the family of a Prime.

***NOTE: Sparklings and femmes are very sacred to Cybertronians, even more so with the Allspark destroyed. To kill a sparkling is one of the worst crimes one could ever commit besides killing a Prime or High Lord Protector.

****NOTE: The gems are from a world a galaxy over from Cybertron, simply called Homeworld, but were close friends with the mechanical planet until their civil war. Rose Quartz sided with the Cybertronians and supposedly won the war. Peridot and Jasper changed sides, seeing that they were wrong and admiring the beauty of the Earth. Jasper discovers she can control light and Peridot can teleport short distances.

*****NOTE: Now that the Primes are on Earth, the Reach cannot claim it, nor would they want to. They are terrified of Optimus and Lapis Prime and their Autobots, even more than the Decepticons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, finally starting the actual story guys. Hope you like it!

::Comlinks, bonds::

"Normal talking"

~Talking in Cybertronian~

Lapis POV (point of view)

::Lapis? Little femme, where are you?:: My opiluk (father) asked me over our creator-creation bond. I smiled and removed myself from my rather interesting and informative book on my data pad about surgeries on the human brain and nervous system.

::In my quarters, Opi.:: I said. ::Do you need me for something?::

::General Morshower is here with another man to present us with a proposition, sparklight. We are in Hangar A10.:: My opiluk pinged back before leaving the bond. I set down my book and made my way to the hangar.

"Lapis." General Morshower greeted in fondness and respect. I smiled and gently patted his shoulder with a finger.

"Hello David. How are Tamara and Kylie?" I asked politely, making the general beam proudly at the mention of his wife and daughter.

"Very well. Kylie wanted to come see you, but I told her I was coming here on strict business." David said, sobering up slightly. I nodded in understanding and stood next to my creator.

"And what is this business, General? And how does it concern my sparkling?" Optimus rumbled, making me roll my optics at his overprotective tendencies.

"First, let me introduce you to someone." Morshower said, bringing the other man forward by the shoulder. "This is Batman, one of the Justice League and Earth's heroes. Batman, this is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and his hacker, spy and daughter, Lapis Lazuli Prime." David introduced.

I had read about this Batman, aka flirtatious billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne. He was supposedly the World's Greatest Detective. His arch nemesis was the Joker, an insane man who liked to kill and cause general havoc. His protegee was Robin, a thirteen year old boy going to Gotham Academy as Dick Grayson. Batman was slightly intimidating, for a human smaller than my servo. I gently reached out with my empathy and found a great amount of darkness and sorrow in his soul, but also pride, paternal love, honor, determination and courage.

"Greetings, Batman." My opiluk inclined his head in respect. Batman did the same.

"It's an honor, Prime." Batman said, staring at my creator and I through his mask. Amazement flowed off him in waves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Batman. I admire your work, especially in the hacking department." I said, smiling at the black-clad man. He tilted his head at me.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Prime. You know of me?" He asked, curiosity and suspicion whipping through him. I nodded.

"I have learned much of Earth and her people, both from the World Wide Web and the many books humans have published. I was and am a hacker myself. The only one who can rival me among our race is Soundwave." I said softly. "You are very revered and feared by Earth's heroes and villains, respectively."

"Thank you, but I am not alone in my cause or my work." Batman said, longing and that paternal love going through him again before he snapped back to attention. "But that is not why I'm here. I came because the heroes of Earth would like to issue a formal invitation for an Autobot to join either our new covert ops team, Young Justice, or our main force, the Justice League." Batman said firmly. I blinked in shock and my fans whirred on as I blushed.

"It would be an honor to volunteer and join either team, but any involvement is for my Prime and opiluk to decide." I said, turning toward said mech.

::Please let me go, Opi. Please please please. I have barely left the base except to visit Sam, Steven and the Gems and you almost never let me go on missions. Please let me go somewhere where I can make a difference. And it wouldn't hurt to have the metahumans as allies.:: I said, staring at him. He battled with himself, warring with his protectiveness and want to see me happy.

He vented and turned to the Caped Crusader and the general.

"She will be safe." Optimus stated.

"You have my word." Batman said firmly. My creator nodded.

"Then she may join whichever team she chooses. My sparkling thirsts for action and for knowledge of your world, something she inherited from both my sparkmate and I," Opi murmured in amusement, making me give a happy whirl. "And I will not keep her from what she asks. Lapis, are you sure?" My creator asked. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Positive, Opi. Thank you." I whispered. My father vented.

~You be careful, you understand? Your daniluk will have my helm, spark and spike if you are hurt.~ Optimus mumbled, sounding slightly scared. 

~That sounds like a problem for you to handle.~ I chuckled and turned back to Batman. "I would be honored to join your covert ops team, Batman." I said happily, making the masked man give a small smile.

"Is there anything you need?" General Morshower asked. I nodded once.

"Energon provisions and my datapads, and I need to notify Ratchet that Jolt will have to take my place as his assistant. Batman, would you like to come along? Ratchet will want to discuss health procedures, repair protocols and such with you, both for the team's safety and mine." I offered, extending my palm. Batman radiated surprise for a moment but nodded.

"Of course." He said, walking onto my palm. I slowly moved him to my shoulder, where he made himself comfortable, and turned to my opiluk and David.

"You are dismissed, Lapis. Ratchet is expecting you." Optimus rumbled. I saluted, holding my closed servo to my fore helm and returning my servo to my side, and turned to David.

"Say hullo to Tam and Kylie for me. I miss your stubborn ladies." I said fondly. David shrugged and gave me a lazy salute.

"Will do." He said before I turned away and walked out of the hangar. Batman and I began discussing my living arrangements and then moved on to explaining our different terms and lingo. All too soon, we reached the Med bay.

~Frag it, you little pitspawned heaps of scrap metal!!~ I heard the medibot roar, then yelps of pain from who I assumed was one of the sets of twins, who had been undoubtedly been hit with a wrench of doom.

"What?" Batman whispered, both amused and surprised. I chuckled.

"Ratchet is kind of a cranky old bot. I don't really notice because I don't actively try to piss him off, but the twins, as in both sets of them, make it their goal in life to give him a processor crash, or a nervous breakdown as you call it." I said, smiling.

~Aw c'mon, Hatchet. It wasn' tha' bad! We just got into a tiny figh' an' Drift jacked us up!~ I heard Skids whine.

"So it's the smaller twins. Great." I groaned, then knocked. ~Ratch, is it safe? I have a human with me and he doesn't needed to be scarred for life if the twins aren't wearing their armor!~ I called out.

"C'mon in, Lapis!" Ratchet called back; the door opened for me. ~Hold still, you rusty piece of spare parts!~ He grunted as we walked in. He whacked Mudflap upside the helm with a Cybertronian sized wrench and continued working on the red twin's protoform plating.

"What can I do for you, Lapis?" Ratchet asked, waving the wrench as a threat to the twins before subspacing it.

"Ratchet, idiots, this is Batman, one of Earth's heroes. Batman, this is our Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet, and two of our frontliners, the twins Skids and Mudflap." I introduced, carefully plucking the bat from my shoulder and lifting him onto Ratchet's desk. Ratchet waved a servo in greeting, while the twins gaped at the bat and went completely still.

"Batman?! As in THE Batman?!" Skids shrieked, the ghetto accent gone for once.

"Yes, Skids, it's Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham. Save your fangirling for when he's gone. We need to talk, Ratchet." I said firmly, glaring at the twins, who cowered. Somehow, I was the only one besides my father who put the fear of Primus in them.

"It is an honor to meet you, Ratchet. Lapis has told me many good things about you." Batman said cordially, a small smile on his face. Ratchet chuckled and pressed a kiss to my forehelm, making my fan burst on for a klik then turn back off.

"I taught the femme everything she knows. She better say good things about me." Ratchet huffed, making me giggle as my fans whirred to life again. He got up and began talking animately with Batman and I took the medibot's place repairing the twins.

~Ah, thanks, momma. So much gentler than Hatchet.~ Mudflap groaned as I mended the cut tubing in his outer hip. I rolled my optics.

~Well if you didn't aggravate the poor medic, he'd have more patience with you.~ I rebutted, pinching a cluster of hypersensitive bare wires under his protoform and Mudflap yelped in pain. I giggled as he glared down at me and finished welding. "There, done. Now get out of my Med bay, you little fragging glitch heads for mechs, or I'll rebuild you into minibot femme frames!" I threatened. They scrambled away, screaming about crazy aft femmes and not wanting to be turned into femmes. I giggled, cleaning up the berths they had been on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter!! I hope you guys like it so far! Sorry if the chapter's short, I can't really tell :/
> 
> Virtual energon goodies and cookies to those who comment and stuff


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Radio/soundbytes-
> 
> And there you go, chapter 3! Also, 
> 
> Astrosecond - .273 seconds
> 
> Klik - 1 minute
> 
> Joor - 3 hours
> 
> Cycle - 1 day
> 
> Breem - 1 week
> 
> Groon - 1 month
> 
> Stella cycle - 1 year
> 
> Meta cycle - 5 years
> 
> Deca cycle - 10 years
> 
> Orn - century
> 
> Vorn - 5 centuries
> 
> Thanks again! Please comment and all that fun stuff guys!

Lapis POV

 

Suddenly, loud red sirens lowered from the ceiling and went off all around in the Med bay. I swore as Ratchet came jogging in with Batman on his shoulder, swearing similarly.

"Bruce, if you wanna see what I can do, stay up there," I ordered, pointing to a shelf. "And stay fragging silent while we work."

He was shocked and startled by the abrupt alert and noise, as well as my knowledge of his secret identity, but nodded obediently. Apparently Ratchet had explained to him the laws of my Medical Bay. In medical affairs, Ratchet and I had more authority than even Optimus.

"What happened?" He asked as Ratchet and I rushed around.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran into a Con on patrol. Con called backup and they had to fight 20 of them. Stupid glitches won, but I heard the Sunstreaker is fragged up pretty bad." Ratchet said absently, distracted by getting medical supplies together. I swore in half of every language I knew (about 6.4 billion) and the medibot and I moved in sync, getting the twins' berths ready.

~Uh, Laz? Hatchet? Mind helping two poor Autobots out?~ I heard a voice ask. I looked and saw Sideswipe leaning on Ironhide, and Sunstreaker leaning on Jazz, both leaking energon and one of Sunny's arms only staying in place because of a few wires.

~Sunny! Sides!! Get your afts into the berths, now!!~ I snarled, getting a connector out so I could link to Sunny's processor and shut off his pain receptors.

Ratchet kicked Uncle Hide and Jazz out as Sides and I helped Sunny down into a berth. The red twin then plopped into his own with a hiss of pain, though his golden twin bit his lip plate hard to keep from uttering sounds of pain. I whacked Sunny's helm with a wrench and he yelped then whined, energon tears forming in his optics.

~Then don't fragging do that, you dumb aft!! Now gimme a port!~ I ordered.

Sunny bore his shoulder access port and I plugged in quickly, diving into his processors and tearing through his firewalls with the Autobot medical override code. I quickly shut off the most sensitive circuits and receptors, then rerouted the energon in his arm and shoulder to his helm and spark to keep him from leaking more. A transfusion would be devastating to our provisions until Wheeljack could find another deposit or create synthetic energon.

Ratchet took over as I unplugged and I moved to Sides. We quietly worked, a very, very bad sign; both of us were worried about the twins. What most people didn't know was that the twins were Ratchet's sparklings, hence them being even more afraid of the medibot than Optimus. I vented as I finished with Sideswipe, and glared at the red bot and his gold twin. Ratchet did the same and the twins fidgeted in their scratched armor.

"Just why did you two slagging imbecilic dumb afts for progeny NOT CALL FOR BACKUP?!" Ratchet roared, brandishing his wrench and the twins flinched.

"We could handle them on our own, Opi. We were fine. This isn't the first time we've gone in outnumbered and come out victorious." Sides said softly, making Ratchet's glare intensify.

~It isn't that time anymore, Sideswipe!! You and your brother don't need to be alone! We're not in Kaon anymore! Hell, we're not even on Cybertron! You can rely on the Autobots, on Prime, on me. We are here for you, you don't need to act like it's a terrible crime to ask for help!!~ Ratchet reprimanded in Dani, the most commonly used language frequency Cybertronian, glaring at his sparklings who had bowed their helms in shame and acceptance.

"Now, you two are removed from active duty and missions until further notice, am I understood?" I asked sternly, crossing my arms and tapping my pede.

"Yes, ma'am." Sunny and Sides murmured, making both us medics soften and sigh.

"Get out of here, you two. ~We'll talk about this later tonight.~" Ratchet murmured, and the twins scuttled out. I sat down heavily on a berth, Ratchet pinching his nose plates and we both vented.

"Well that was...intense." Batman said flatly, making me snort.

"To coin the human phrase, no shit, Sherlock." I deadpanned, making Batman laugh as I dragged a servo down over my face plates.

"Ratchet and I figured everything out before all of this. You want to go grab your stuff?" Batman asked gently. I nodded and grabbed him, settling him on my shoulder again and walking to my quarters in a haze.

Before I knew it, I was on a C-17 to Happy Harbor, Rhode Island with Batman strapped into a seat. I quickly transformed into my human form. It wasn't a holoform, like what the other Autobots had. I could literally compact my protoform to a human body frame as a bipedal mode. I passed for human even better than the holos.

"Batman?" I asked, tapping his shoulder gently. He looked up and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Lapis?" He murmured. I blushed and nodded, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. This is my secondary bipedal form. I use it sometimes when I don't have the energy to activate a holoform, or when I just want to do things myself. It makes me feel more human. And it's a great way to scout, blend in, get to smaller places in the medbay or just get out of trouble." I said bashfully. "May I sit?"

"Please." Batman murmured politely. I delicately sat next to him and fiddled with my hands. "Lapis, you called me Bruce earlier. How do you know who I am?" He asked, his eyes narrowed and his posture a bit tense.

"I'm a hacker, remember? Back on Cybertron, my home planet, I was head of Security back in Iacon, a major city-state. I was in charge of guarding the Hall of Records, where Alpha Trion, Omega Supreme and Sentinel Prime trained my father. I'm also a medic. I ran a scan on you to make sure you weren't a threat to me or my family, and ran your basic stats and DNA results through every database on the planet. Results: Bruce Wayne, age 32, billionaire, philanthropist, flirt, surrogate father to Dick Grayson aka Robin, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl, and father to Damian Wayne, all of whom go to Gotham Academy." I recited quietly, so only Batman could hear.

He stiffened even more, and I sent him a wave of reassurance and comfort to relax. "Please try to get some rest, Bruce. It's a long flight to our destination." I said, transforming and sending a gradual wave of lethargy to Batman, making him slump over and snore, fast asleep. My scans had also shown that he hadn't had sufficient recharge or a professional check up for five months, which was highly unhealthy.

I sat quietly for a klik or two as I slowly sent healing pulses through the hero to heal as much as I could without being intrusive, wondering what my new teammates would be like. I was so used to the Autobots and NEST that I didn't know what to expect. My only outside human experiences were Hematite, Sam, Mikaela, Annabelle, Kylie, Tam, Gregg, Connie and Steven, but half of them didn't count. I didn't know what I was getting myself into and it unnerved me slightly. 

I reached out to Batman's technology and found a small comlink earpiece. I traced the signal to the Watchtower, which I had passed on the way to landing on Earth, and hacked into its network. I dove into the League's files and spent the next joor browsing their database. After I exited the network, I fell into a light recharge, like what humans called cat-napping.

I woke Batman as the plane landed, and he sent me a grateful look. He looked much more rested and I was glad for it. His posture was straighter, instead of being slightly slumped in exhaustion, and his eyes were brighter underneath the domino mask in his cowl. He sent me a thankful glance as he tested his muscles and felt no aches or pain. I transformed into my secondary grounder alt mode, a 1969 Chevy Impala, and opened the driver's side door.

"C'mon in. You can give me directions." I said through the radio. "-Message from Starfleet, Captain, - Let's get to it!!-" I played the clip, smirking and revving my engine at his small chuckle.

"Alright, alright." He mock-grumped, making me snort as he climbed in and closed the door as I buckled him.

"If that was supposed to be an imitation of Ratchet, it was poorly done, if accurate." I snarked, making Bats smile and pat my dash after pulling down his cowl.

"You'll fit in fine with the Team, I'm sure of it." He said, making me vibrate his seat in gratitude as I navigated down the freeway towards Happy Harbor. I made sure to tint the windows so no one saw that an international hero was 'driving'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter!! I hope you guys like it so far! Sorry if the chapter's short, I can't really tell :/
> 
> Virtual energon goodies and cookies to those who comment and stuff


	4. Chapter 4

Lapis' POV

It was silent for a couple hours until we finally entered Happy Harbor.   
"Is the team aware they have a new recruit?" I asked softly. Batman shook his head.   
"None except for Robin, and only if he got the hints I dropped right before I left." He said. I hummed and activated my holo next to him in the passenger.   
"Batman..." I murmured, wringing my servos and biting my lip. "Bruce. Do they have to know what I am?" I asked.   
"Do you not want them to?" He asked in concern. I looked down and shrugged.   
"Well, my landing here wasn't received all that well. Dick Grayson and Wally West were actually the first humans to see me, and in my protoform no less. I hadn't even gained my alt modes yet, or had armor. They screamed and ran away, shouting to one another about the monster." I mumbled the last bit sadly. I already hadn't been the prettiest femme back on Cybertron, but no one ever ran away screaming....  
"The boys had been so scared when I had landed in my pod. My protoform had still been steaming from my hot entry through the atmosphere, and they were so small compared to me. Back in Iacon I had been called a freak for having a secondary bipedal mode and four alt modes. I had also been a pariah for being the daughter of the great Optimus Prime and Soundwave, Megatron's most loyal and trusted second lieutenant. So being called a monster hadn't really helped when I had come here to Earth to protect the human race and retrieve the Allspark with my father." I explained distantly, my processor nearly getting caught in bad memory files.   
"Lapis, I'm sorry. But secrets will only sow distrust within the team." Bruce said gently, tracing a bat symbol into my hand as he held it. I vented.   
"Just, until they get used to me? Until they know they can trust me? I'm not just an Autobot, not just a Cybertronian. I'm more, and I want them to know it." I asked pleadingly. Bruce sighed and nodded after a moment.   
"You need to tell them before your fifth month, but otherwise you have my permission to keep it from them. Be careful of Superboy...he's a bit temperamental." Bruce warned fondly. I giggled.   
"You did meet Ratchet right? Now just think more OCD, uptight and a-by-the-book police chief who has a love of paperwork, and you'll have my Uncle Prowl, the Autobot second in command and Security Chief, now that I mostly focus on recon missions. If I can deal with Prowl, I can do Superboy." I reassured with humor, making Bruce chuckle as I approached the mountain.   
"Batman to Cave, access to the hangar door requested." Bruce said, touching the small comlink in his ear.   
"Request granted." I heard a male voice say back, and I rolled forward. I gently switched Bruce to the passengers and parked in the large cave hangar as he pulled his cowl back over his face. I let my holo get out and Bruce did the same, closing my door gently.   
There was no one in the hangar, so I quickly deactivated the holo and transformed into my human bipedal form, making sure that the cameras didn't see it with the small edited loop.   
"Computer, summon all of the team to briefing room." Batman called out as he began walking, and I followed nervously. "Okay, when they ask, stick to the basics. Changing your appearance, hydrokinesis, healing, empathy. The rest is on your limited time." Bruce murmured as we arrived. I nodded in acknowledgement and paused. I quickly changed my clothes to the suit I had chosen to be my hero uniform. Once I finished making my suit, I followed Batman into the briefing room.   
"Batman, do we have a mission?" Robin asked. I hid my face with my black hair shyly, pulling on it nervously as I stopped next to the masked billionaire.   
"No, Robin. A new recruit." Batman said firmly, making the team collectively 'blink'. I counted six, including me. "This is Prima, your new teammate."   
"Hi, everyone. My real name is Lapis Lazuli Prime, but my friends call me Laz, if you would prefer to call me that." I waved a bit nervously, giving them a smile.   
"Oh, I've been just waiting for another girl on the team! I always wanted a sister! Well, an Earth sister, I have twelve sisters on Mars, but it isn't the same!" The Martian, M'gann, squealed, flying up to me and hugging me excitedly. I giggled and hugged her back.   
"I bet." I said, smiling. She laughed and pulled away.   
"Well, I'm Robin. That's Miss Martian aka M'gann or Megan, Superboy, Kid Flash aka Wally and Aqualad aka Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur." Robin introduced, shaking my servo and gesturing to each team member as he spoke. I nodded.   
"It's an honor to meet you all." I said, blushing lightly, though it faded when I remembered Wally and Dick. I plastered on a smile as Batman turned to me.   
"Your boxes are taken care of?" He asked gently. I nodded and hugged him on impulse. He tensed up almost immediately while quiet but audible shocked gasps came from behind us.   
"Thank you, Bruce." I whispered into his chest. He slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.   
"You're welcome, Lapis. Welcome to the team." He said quietly and pulled away before using the Zeta tube to leave the cave. I internally chuckled. Zeta teleportation was such a waste of energy. Better to use ground bridge tech.   
"C'mon!" M'gann chirped, taking my arm and beginning to pull. "Let's give you the tour!" The others joined us and I blushed as they semi surrounded me.   
"So, where are you from, Laz?" Wally asked casually, throwing a potato chip in his mouth.   
"Dick, run!! It's a monster! It could eat us up like hot dogs!"   
Two candy apple green optics widened and pouring tears in terror.   
"Shut up, Wally! It's so big! Run fast!"   
Two bright blue optics, like the sky, shined with horror and tears as the two little boys ran away.   
"Um, a city called Iacon, but I was staying with my dad in Washington DC." I mumbled, beginning to pull on my hair again.  
"Hm. Cool. Used to go there to visit Great Grandpa Tim." Wally said naively. "I'm from Central, Kaldur's from Atlantis, M'gann here is from Mars, Rob won't tell us where he's from, and Superboy..." Wally trailed off, wincing. I vented and put a servo on the clone's shoulder.   
"I know, Superboy. I know what it's like to be used as a weapon, to be robbed of free will. It's okay." I buzzed, raising my voice to a pitch that only the two of us could hear. He slumped his shoulders and squeezed my servo before letting go.


	5. Chapter 5

Lapis' POV

"Anyway..." Robin said, giving the other teen a strange look.   
"What are your abilities, Miss Lazuli? What led you to join the team?" Kaldur'ahm asked, and I nearly swooned at his voice alone. It was such a beautiful tone, and as I turned, the only thing I could see was his silvery-green eyes. I immediately scanned him and nearly stumbled from shock. His heart beat...  
"Um, Batman came to my home and invited me to join after meeting my father and I. I can change my appearance, have hydrokinesis similar to your own, and can heal nearly any physical wound. I also have an empathetic range of about thirty miles in every direction. I could feel every emotion of everything and everyone in this city if I wanted to. I can also manipulate emotions, but I promise I will never use it on the team without explicit permission." I swore, looking at all of them earnestly. Robin nodded, looking intrigued and opened his mouth to question me, but Wally interrupted.   
"Awesome!" Wally exclaimed. "Make me feel something!!" He begged. I blushed and bit my lip.   
"I dunno, Wally. I mean... some people react badly to my powers, and I don't want you to be scared of me. And influencing your emotions is very intimate, it creates a connection between me and you. We become attached for almost no apparent reason, especially if I give you something I've personally felt. Are you sure you-"   
"Yes yes, come on!" Wally begged. I sighed and nodded. I poured intense amounts of longing and emptiness into him, making the speedster gasp and fall to his knees, clawing at his chest as tears filled his eyes.   
"W-What is t-this?" He whimpered as I knelt in front of him and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly to soothe the last of it away.   
"What I felt a time ago." I murmured in a haunted tone. Wally's innocence and anguish burned through me as much as it did him and I quickly wrapped peace and acceptance around him. "It's okay, Wally. You're alright. I'm sorry for dumping all of that into you. I should have chosen another emotion." I said, berating myself internally.   
"No, no, it's fine, Supernova." Wally said quietly, squeezing my shoulder. Robin, Superboy, M'gann and Kaldur'ahm looked extremely shocked, almost scared, and I flinched feeling the fissions of fear within them.   
"What just happened, Wally, Lapis?" M'gann asked, kneeling next to Wally as well. We moved to the living area and sat him down on a green couch.   
"I filled him with two very intense emotions." I said. Wally hid his face in my shoulder.   
"That was..." He murmured, at a loss for words. "More than intense."  
"I know. I’ll never do it again, I promise." I said gently, smoothing his red hair.   
"I can see what you meant about being attached." Wally chuckled half-heartedly. I sighed and merely scratched his scalp lightly before resuming my petting.  
"What emotions did you give him, Lapis?" Superboy asked gruffly. I smiled sadly.   
"Longing and hollow feelings. What most creatures feel during mourning, grief or despair. I guess I thought that if I gave Wally a positive emotion, he wouldn't understand the magnitude of my power as a naturally cheerful and energetic person, and I was holding back." I said sorrowfully. Wally sighed and pulled away, giving me a tired grin.   
"You were right." He joked. I smiled thinly and ruffled his hair.   
"Here, I'll go cook you something." I said, eager to repay him for the emotional trauma.  
"Miss Prime,"   
"Lapis, please, Kaldur'ahm. Prime is merely my title, not my identity." I asked gently as I walked into the kitchen behind the couches and living area.  
"Of course. Lapis. Would you also let me feel something? Something you've felt?" The Atlantean asked almost shyly, making me smile as I rifled through the cupboards.   
"Of course. Anyone else?" I asked.   
"Yes please." M'gann said happily.   
"Sure, why not." Superboy shrugged.   
"As long as you help me get whelmed after, sure, Lapis." Robin answered.   
"Can I go again?" Wally asked. I bit my lip nervously.   
"Are you sure, Wally? It might not be positive this time, and you're still recovering from the other bout I gave you." I said, continuing to fry bacon for the BLTs I was making everyone, especially Wally, as I chopped tomato slices.  
"Uh, duh! Especially if you're gonna give me food after." Wally said, winking at me. I giggled and pondered for a moment.   
"You ready?" I murmured. I received nods and I vented, sending out the emotions. I had chosen hopelessness, emotional agony and desperation, the same I had felt during the Great War on Cybertron when Shockwave and Starscream had captured me. The way I had felt when my partner died. The way I had felt watching Iacon fall and fighting my daniluk. The way I felt every time my father rolled out to battle.   
"Oh!" M'gann gasped, falling to her knees and her Caucasian skin turning green. Superboy caught her but was sweating and pale, growling in pain and staring at me with teary blue eyes as he held M'gann tightly. She buried herself into him, sobbing.  
"Sweet Atlantis..." Kaldur'ahm breathed, falling to sit on the couch next to Wally. He clutched at his heart beneath the muscled chest with webbed fingers, his broad shoulders trembling as tears gathered in his eyes.   
Robin grasped the wall as his knees nearly buckled, eyes blown wide and breathing heavy. Wally had tears in his eyes, grasping his hair in both hands and bent over so his elbows rested on his knees, his entire back trembling. I kept it up for a moment, then eased off slowly, feeding them relaxation, small amounts of energy and calm.  
"Good God, Lapis." Superboy grunted.  
"I agree with Supey. Damn." Wally whispered as he straightened, releasing his hair and running over to me to grab me in a hug. "God, I can't even imagine feeling that for more than a minute. Sweet Jesus..." He murmured.   
“Try feeling it for more than 10 million years, buddy.” I whispered at a level he couldn’t hear me. I hugged him and sent him to help up M'gann.  
"You good, Superboy?" I held out a hand and he pulled himself up. He wrapped me in a strong hug, one that would have crushed anyone else's ribs.   
"Good God. Lapis, I'm fine. Are you?" Superboy asked softly. I nodded and feathered my fingers through his black hair. Now that I thought about it, Superboy could almost be my twin in this form.   
"I'm fine, Superboy. Geez, we need to get you a name." I murmured. He grunted and nodded, letting go of me so I could go over to Robin as he went over to M'gann and Wally.   
"You alright, Rob?" I asked gently, helping him to one of the sofas. He nodded, mute and in slight shock, so I sent a stronger bolt of alertness and energy through him. He sat up a little straighter and sighed.   
"I'm fine, Laz." He breathed.   
I nodded and moved over to Kaldur'ahm, kneeling in front of him. He had bent over and held his head in his large webbed hands, grasping at his scalp. I grabbed his hands gently and he raised his head, his silvery-green eyes watery. I squeezed his hands and he sighed, squeezing back.   
"Are you okay, Kaldur'ahm?" I asked softly, completely entranced by those eyes. They were so unlike any pair of eyes or optics I had ever seen, and they mesmerized me.   
"The better question is if you are okay, Lapis. What could cause you to feel such a way?" The Atlantean redirected, turning his concern onto me. I blushed and shook my head.   
"What happened, Lapis?" M'gann asked, walking over to me and I sighed, giving them a wry smile.   
"It was a long time ago." I mumbled, standing and squeezing the hand of Kaldur'ahm one last time before I let go.


	6. Chapter 6

Lapis' POV

I walked back to the kitchen and let them recuperate, continuing to make sandwiches. I made about a dozen for Wally and six for Superboy, knowing their respective super speed and strength accelerated their metabolism to an almost uncomfortable rate, and two each for the rest. I cut each sandwich diagonally in half and put them on plates (Wally got a tray), balancing them on my arms. I walked back over to the couches and smiled at them all. Superboy got up to help me carry the plates and I sent him a stream of gratitude and handed him his plate. We passed the rest out and I gained a chorus of thanks.   
"It's nothing. My Uncle Will’s unit can eat like Wally times 50. I'm used to cooking, and usually with a lot less variety of ingredients." I said as Wally moaned and devoured his sandwiches.   
"Supernova, I think you're my new favorite." Wally praised.   
"This is wonderful." Robin said, wiping his mouth and giving me a small smile. I blushed again, scratching my neck.   
"Like I said, it's nothing." I said as M'gann and Superboy gave agreeing comments.   
"Nonetheless, thank you, Lapis." Kaldur'ahm said gratefully. I smiled and sent him a wave of happiness and thanks, making him smile in return.   
"Laz, you never told us what happened to make you feel the way you showed us." Robin said gently. I sighed and Kaldur'ahm sent me a wave of support. I squeezed his arm gratefully and leaned back into the couch.   
"My father is the commanding officer of his forces and I feel that every time he goes into battle. It happened when my mother left us for someone who betrayed us, who my father once considered a brother. I also felt that way when an evil, sadistic woman killed someone I considered my best friend, just to get intel about my father." I said softly, getting lost in old memory files.   
* memory file *  
~Opi, please don't go! Don't go to Kaon!~ A younger me was begging, holding my creator's servo. He knelt down and hugged me tightly, pressing a kiss to my helm. He also embraced me through our creator-creation bond, showering me in his love and his apologies.   
~I have to go, sparklight, but I promise, I will come back to you.~ He said firmly, wiping energon tears from my optics.   
~Don't worry, Prime. I'll take care of her. We all will.~ Prowl said, putting his servos on Ratchet's shoulder struts as the medic held me tightly.   
~Be safe, Opi.~ I cried. He traced my face plates.   
~I love you, Lapis.~ He said softly.   
~I love you too.~   
* memory file *  
~I am astounded by your lack of direction, Lazzy.~ My old partner, Mirage, said through the comlink. I smiled wryly, keeping my attention on my surroundings and my fusion cannon charged.   
~Hey, blame it on my opiluk. Now are you gonna keep teasing me?~ I asked in exasperation.   
~I'm considering it, fish.~ Mirage taunted, making me chuckle and roll my optics.   
~Just send the rendezvous coordinates, Raj; I'll meet you there.~ I said. He laughed.   
~If you make it there. Keep your pretty aft safe, okay? Prime will have my helm if you get lost or Primus forbid, hurt.~ Mirage said in fear. I laughed as I received the location.   
~Yeah, yeah, Raj, I'll protect you.~ The younger me said as I turned and started walking. I wanted to scream at myself to turn back, to run like Unicron himself was on my tailpipe. I stilled as I got static back and sunk into a defensive crouch, my fusion cannon charging again.   
~And who is going to protect you, Lapis Lazuli Prime?~ A slimy voice asked before everything went black and I fell into stasis.   
When I reactivated next, I was in a cell, hanging from the ceiling by my servos, which were bound in stasis cuffs. I snarled and thrashed, yanking on my arms until my hydraulics popped and I hissed.   
~Ah, the little femme awakes.~ The slithering voice said. I glared at the femme coming into the light.   
~Airachnid.~ I growled. ~Figures Megatron called in his bugged glitch to do his dirty work.~ I growled. She snarled and smacked me across the face plates.   
~Shut up, little Prime. I have no problems with hurting you to get what I want. I'm not allowed to offline you, but I am allowed to maim your frame until you leak enough energon to run the Nemesis.~ Airachnid hissed, making me spit at her face.   
~I'll never tell you anything, glitch.~ I snapped. She chuckled.   
~Maybe not. But maybe with the right motivation...~ She purred, moving one of her servos down my face plates. The venom on her sharp claw cut into my face plates, making me hiss and glare.  
~I’m not afraid of you or any tortures you inflict upon me, glitch. Do your worst.~ I hissed as she moved to the side. My optics widened as I saw Mirage, fragged to all the pit and leaking energon. Badly. ~Mirage!~ I gasped, before my optics snapped back to Airachnid. ~I swear to the Allspark, if you touch him, I will offline you.~ I growled, fighting the stasis cuffs again.   
~Not if I offline him first. And you did ask for my worst.~ She purred. ~Such a handsome mech...too bad to waste such a fine trophy.~ She hissed, circling him.   
~Do your worst, bug. I'm not afraid of pain or death.~ Mirage spat energon from his lips as he talked, splattering Airachnid's armor. ~I'm sorry, Lazzy. I'll miss you.~ He murmured, his blue optics staring into mine.  
~No, Mirage!!!~ I yelled as Airachnid raised a clawed servo, covered in acid venom. Mirage winked at me one last time before she plunged her servo, claws, venom and all, into his spark chamber. He choked, and she twisted her digits in his spark.   
~MIRAGE!!!!!~ I screamed, nearly yanking my arms out of their places from fighting my imprisonment. As his optics faded and his frame fell forward onto the floor, I let out another agonized scream.   
After unknown lengths of time that could have been vorns for all I knew, filled with torture, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker broke into my cell.   
~My partner. Mirage. Raj. My partner. My partner. I couldn't save him. I couldn't save my partner!!~ I sobbed as they got me down, hauling me out of the Nemesis.   
* end of memory files *


	7. Chapter 7

Lapis' POV

"Lapis? Lapis!!" I felt myself shake and jerked out of my processor, layering many firewalls around those memory files. Robin and M'gann were in front of me, with Kaldur'ahm holding me in his arms. I reached up to my face with a shaky hand and felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I took in a shuddering breath and I felt Kaldur'ahm relax slightly behind me, letting out a sigh in relief.   
"Lapis, are you alright?" Superboy asked, looking concerned and standing behind M'gann. Wally stood behind Robin, looking and feeling even more concerned and scared.   
"I, I don't know..." I murmured in Speak Truth, the language of the Primes, before quickly switching to English. "I think... I will be. Bad memories. I'm sorry." I apologized. Wally shook his head.   
"You scared the crap out of us, Laz. You were screaming about a mirage, and you only calmed down when Kaldur held you." The speedster explained, making me blush and hide my face behind my hair.   
"It is alright, Lapis. We were merely concerned for you." Kaldur'ahm murmured, tightening his embrace slightly. Oddly, for having just met the man, I felt safe. Safer than I did on base around the Autobots, excluding my opiluk. Like I had in my berth in Iacon, as a sparkling before the war, with no worries or responsibilities. His chocolate arms felt like satin over steel, gentle but strong. His muscled chest and torso pressed against my side, making my blush worsen.   
"Having flashbacks is nothing to be ashamed of." Robin assured, seeing my blush and thinking it was from embarrassment. I squeezed his hand and sent them all my gratitude.   
"Who is Mirage?" M'gann asked, her curiosity finally overflowing. I sighed and buried my face in the strong shoulder behind me, which I realized belonged to Kaldur'ahm right after I did so and blushed even more.   
"Mirage was my confidante, my best friend and my partner. He was like a brother to me. I had gotten lost and was kidnapped by Airachnia, who worked for the bad guys. She was interrogating me and brought in Mirage, who had come looking for me, when I refused to say anything. She killed him in front of me and tortured me for months after, trying to break my spirit and make me spill what I knew." I confessed. Kaldur'ahm tightened his embrace even further and M'gann gasped in sympathy.   
"I'm so sorry, Lapis! I didn't know... I wouldn't have asked-"   
"It's okay, M'gann. It was a long, long time ago." I said, my voice becoming distant again. "A lifetime ago."   
"Well, I'm sorry for, uh, what you went through." Superboy said, Robin repeating the sentiment.   
"Yeah, Supernova. You have us now, right? Mirage wouldn't want you to mourn now that you have us!!" Wally said obnoxiously, but I smiled at the truth in his words and straightened up, hugging him tightly.   
"You don't even know how right you are, Wally. Thank you." I murmured, then pulled back and smiled at the rest of the team. "So, next less depressing topic. Can someone show me my room? I'd like to be unpacked before dinner rolls around." I said. Robin stood and patted my arm.   
"C'mon, I'll show you where it is. You need any help with boxes?" He asked. I blushed.   
"Sure. Superboy, could you help me out?" I asked shyly. He looked surprised but nodded. I walked back over to Kaldur'ahm and gave him a hug. "Thank you, for being there when I needed you to be." I whispered, then walked out with the Boy Wonder and the Kryptonian-human.


	8. Chapter 8

Lapis' POV

"Alright, here it is. Room B-06. You get to decorate your door and room however you want, and set the security." Robin explained. I nodded and walked in, the door closing behind me.   
It was big. Big enough for me to stand and sit comfortably in my primary bipedal form. I quickly linked into the mainframe and programmed my firewalls and password, along with certain security measures. A small camera popped down from the ceiling outside the door and scanned the two boys and analyzed their features as I took all of my boxes out of subspace and placed them on the floor in cluttered towers.   
"Access granted: Robin, B-01; Superboy, B-05." The computer said, and my door opened. I smiled at the shocked heroes.   
"What? I just programmed in some security measures. You guys get a free pass this time, but you need to have the code next time. I'll update you; it changes every six hours. I like my privacy." I said, smirking. Robin laughed and fist bumped me.   
"I like you already." He laughed, before walking out and back down the hall to the living area. Superboy stood there awkwardly until I grabbed his hand and led him further into my room.   
"C'mon, bud. Let's get to work. I'll make you steak tonight if we get this done." I promised, making him grin and turn to the first thing that needed to be done: the painting.  
We chatted as we unpacked my stuff. We painted my walls, floor and ceiling black, and I set up a projector on the ceiling to show the entire night sky from the view in my pod as I had entered this galaxy. There was nothing more amazing than being surrounded by stars, each one with a possible solar system, each one with a chance of life. Needless to say, Superboy was stunned and excitedly asked me to do the same for his room, which I agreed to.   
We continued to unpack; having a super strong friend really helped when you put a bed and a metal berth together. We set up my desk, a beautiful mahogany wood, and my computer system, which had about sixteen monitors, half the size of a mega flat screen TV, one the size of the Times Square jumbotron, and fourteen CPUs. We kept chatting, getting to know each other and I helped him to understand some things he'd been introduced to. Around six hours later we were finally finished and decided to hit the showers.   
I did so quickly and dressed myself in a new set of clothes. I got dressed in a pair of tight, low-slung jeans with a brown leather belt, a white t-shirt that came to my midriff and blue and red sneakers with the Autobot symbol. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and brushed my teeth. I had some energon, then went out to the living area, where Wally, Robin and M’gann were battling on Super Mario Kart, with Kaldur'ahm and Superboy watching.   
"Hey Supernova!" Wally greeted. I smiled at the chorus of hellos that caused.   
"Hello everyone, except Wally." I teased, making the team laugh as Wally huffed and pouted. I giggled and kissed his head. "Hello Wally." I said, rolling my eyes. He perked up and kissed my cheek.   
"So, Lapis, about that steak you promised me..." Superboy prompted, making me laugh.   
"Of course. That good with everyone else for dinner?" I asked. Wally groaned.   
"Aw man! I have to go home before my mom kills me! Rain check on that steak, beautiful?" Wally asked, putting down the controller and hugging me.   
"Of course. Anyone else have to go home?" I asked as he ran towards the Zeta tubes.   
"Yeah. I have to check in with Batman at the Batcave, then go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Robin said, waving and jogging after Wally to the main hangar.  
"So dinner for four. That I can do." I said, smiling at the others.   
"Ooh, let me help!" M'gann said, flying over to the kitchen.   
Kaldur'ahm and Superboy chatted on the couch and watched TV as the Martian and I cooked. We were having steak, grilled asparagus and mashed potatoes. I was in charge of the grilling and the marinade, and M'gann was in charge of the vegetables. It was definitely strange and new having a telekinetic in the kitchen; thank Primus for my enhanced reflexes, even in this form. Two hours later, dinner was done.  
"Supper is ready!" M'gann chirped, making Superboy and Kaldur'ahm perk up considerably. Supes vaulted over the couch and rushed over, grabbing the plate M'gann offered with a grin.   
"It smells delicious, Lapis, M'gann." Kaldur'ahm said politely, making me smile up at him.   
"Thank you, Kaldur'ahm. I hope it tastes as good as it smells." I said shyly, handing him a plate. His fingers brushed mine and I nearly yelped as a small bit of purple energon sparked between our skin. Another sign... I pulled back quickly and blushed, brushing my hair behind my ear. "Here, let-let's get you some food." I mumbled, rushing over to the drawers and getting out silverware and steak knives.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaldur POV

When I had first laid eyes on our new member, she had taken my breath away. Lapis Lazuli Prime was beautiful, with skin as white as snow, hair as blue-black as a raven's wings and lips as red as blood. Her eyes, dark royal blue, rocked me to my core, far more powerful than any physical or magical blow. Her arms and legs were lean and muscled, and she was silent on her feet.  
Feeling what Lapis had felt, such dark emotions, nearly made me cry. It had felt as though my heart was reaching for something, anything, to anchor it, to keep it from falling to pieces, and knowing that nothing would come to keep it whole. When she had knelt in front of me, I marveled at the woman before me, savored the touch of her hands on mine. In just a short half an hour, she had mesmerized me.   
When she had been questioned about why she had felt such dark things, Lapis had come to me for comfort, no matter if it was on purpose or her subconscious. I was honored and tried something I didn't know would work. I had tried to send her my support, tried to say what I couldn't with words. She had sent me back her own emotions and I smiled at her, but that faded as soon as I heard her past.   
When her eyes went distant, tears filling them, we had all lurched forward. I had touched her face, looking into her eyes, but they were blank, like Lapis didn't even see me. M'gann hadn't wanted to try a telepathic intervention, explaining that it might send her into a deeper flashback or worse, a panic, and block M'gann out permanently. When Lapis began screaming, I didn't waste a moment and pulled her into my arms. The agony in her cries echoed in my ears, in my heart.   
She screamed and kept screaming until I pulled her even closer to myself, hoping beyond hope that she would wake from her trance before her distress grew. Luckily, as I held Lapis tighter, her cries gradually quieted and Robin shook her shoulders, beginning to shout her name. As she raised a hand to her face, as if she hasn't realized she had been crying, I let out a shaky, relieved sigh. That damn woman scared the living daylights out of all of us. It appeared she was fighting her own demons.   
Her embrace was even better than holding her, because she was holding me back. Lapis was so soft and soothing, in a refreshing way, like at home in Atlantis. She felt like the warm salty breeze off the sea at night, or the strong current in the warm Caribbean waters. I longed for that heat; it was the only kind of warmth that didn’t threaten me. I craved it. She was like coming home. But then she pulled away, and I mourned the loss of her touch. I wanted to help too, but I saw that she needed this time with Superboy, to start gaining his trust, as she had begun to gain ours.   
So I contented myself with sitting with the others quietly, writing letters to my friends back home, including Garth and Tula. I blushed in both embarrassment and shame; how could I have forgotten Tula, the love of my life?! I barely knew this new team member, Lapis Prime, and she had nearly made me forget about my childhood friend! How could I be so foolish?!   
I steeled myself; I would get to know Lapis, but I would also spend more time with my beloved Tula. For all I knew, Lapis was already in a relationship! It wouldn't be any stretch of the imagination if she were. As soon as I thought on that, I wanted to punch this faceless suitor who had dared take her attention and affection. I wanted to rip out his throat so he could not touch or for having touched my Lapis, my beautiful star.   
Wait, my Lapis?! My star?!  
No. Bad Kaldur'ahm! Tula! Tula is my love. Tula held my heart!   
I shook my head and focused on Wally and Robin playing the video game Super Mario Kart. I could brood on my heart later. M'gann was rather entertaining to watch; she barely understood Earth technology, as it wasn’t organic like on her homeworld and wouldn't respond to mental commands, but once she learned the basics, she left Wally and Robin in the dust. I reveled in the satisfaction of seeing Wally and Robin's egos knocked down a notch. Soon after, Superboy joined us and heard Wally call a hello to the very source of my internal anguish: Lapis. I turned to say hello; I felt my eyes widen and my breath was stolen from me once again.   
She was beautiful. Her raven hair was pulled back, showing her face more clearly, and her royal blue eyes swirled like the depths of the sea. Her mile-long legs, curves and perfectly round bottom were showcased in her tight jeans. I could not take my eyes off of the skin and muscle of her flat, toned belly, the curve of her spine and her small waist. Her toned arms were also shown off, speaking of years of hard work and exercise, with calloused but gentle working hands and small scars littered on her skin. Her white shirt was snug around her chest, and I quickly averted my eyes to her face, feeling ashamed. I had been 'checking her out', in human terms, and I was utterly ashamed of it. Lapis trusted me, and I had been abusing that trust by ogling her.   
I couldn't help but compare Tula to Lapis in my head. Now, instead of lithe and lovely, Tula was too skinny and plain. She was too tan; it clashed unattractively with her hair. Her neon blue eyes were too bright, and they paired with her bright red hair suddenly made my head and eyes ache. My touch had once remembered that vibrant hair and delicate skin being very soft, but now, compared to Lapis, they were as coarse as carpet. Her embrace was freezing, like the cold waters of the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, where Lapis was as warm as the seas off the coast of Greece where the Southern Winds and sun heated the water to a pleasant temperature.   
I shook my head. What was I thinking?! Tula was lovely, so beautiful that she had entranced me since we were children.   
Past tense, I realized. She was lovely, she had entranced me. But now, in the brightness and heat of Lapis' light, she was merely a cool shadow, a memory of beauty. Tula’s beauty was like the moon, glowing and cold, where Lapis’ was like the sun, bright and warm. I recognized that Tula was beautiful but that was all it was; the acknowledgement of an attractive female. But Lapis... Lapis captured my eyes and mind like the stars I always gazed upon from the sea.   
I snapped out of my internal monologue as M'gann called out that dinner was ready. I took a deep breath and got a lungful of heavenly scents. It truly smelled wonderful; a pleasant aroma second only to the scents of the rose flowers here on the surface world.   
When Lapis handed me my plate, her pale fingers brushed mine, and I resisted to pull her hands into mine, plate be damned, as a small spark shocked us both. Lapis could barely keep her face controlled; I saw her surprise and embarrassment. I nearly protested when she pulled her fingers away, my hands missing her warm silk skin. She blushed a lovely shade of pink, like my favorite flower, the rose, and mumbled something about getting me food. I blushed as well, but followed obediently.


	10. Chapter 10

Lapis POV 

After everyone had eaten, we all settled down in the living area. Superboy and I sat across from each other, and Kaldur'ahm and M'gann from each other.   
"So, what's your home like, Kaldur?" M'gann finally asked, though very shyly. I perked up, smiling encouragingly at the Atlantean and sending him my curiosity as well as my assurance that he didn’t have to tell us if he didn’t want to.   
"It is truly magnificent. Homes and palaces alike are made of lovely sea stone and marble, built to last for decades. The water caresses the plant life and skin like the wind does here on the surface. There are such ranges of colors, bright and dull, all around you. And though we are deep under water, you can still see the sunlight at midday, and if you travel to the surface at night, the view of the stars is utterly amazing. The water reflects the night sky and you feel like you are a star yourself, surrounded by their bright light and beauty. The sea life flourishes alongside Atlantis, and we have very little poverty. It is against an Atlantean's nature to not help one in need who has done them no wrong. It is a wonderful place to call home." Kaldur'ahm described.  
His hands moved as he talked passionately, his eyes aglow with love and pride for his home. All of which emotions flowed from him into me in tidal waves, images forming in my mind from his deeply detailed emotions. I was surprised beyond belief; no one I had ever even been in the range of had felt so passionately, so deeply, that they had conjured images or words. Some empaths could do that with even the weakest emotions, the technique itself bordering on telepathy, but I thought I wasn't nearly strong or sensitive enough to do so.   
"What about you, M'gann? What was your home like?" Superboy asked curiously. We all turned to the Martian, who blushed.   
"It changes a lot, temperature wise. Whenever the planet passes closer to the sun, during the day, the surface becomes very hot. So hot that we have things called glass pockets, which were lakes of glass differentiating in size. But at night, it becomes colder than your Arctic. The landscape is all reds and browns and orange, with rock formations like your Grand Canyon, and deserts like the Sahara. Most Martians live underground, in the caves and tunnels, where it’s cooler. There are two different races on Mars; the Green Martians, said to be more civilized and intelligent, and the White Martians, thought to be monsters and savages with nothing more than raw power and instinct. The White are the minority, always shunned, rejected and left out, ridiculed for being who and what they are. It isn't perfect, but it was home. Like here on Earth, if you braved the cold surface at night, you could see the most beautiful view of the stars. The glass lakes also reflects the sky, so it seems like little pockets of the galaxy just beneath your feet." M'gann said, her eyes glowing green as she mentally projected a series of images of her planet.   
"What about you, Lapis? What is your home like?" Superboy asked. I darkened, looking to the ceiling and sighing. I had known it was coming, but that didn’t mean I liked it any.   
"I once lived in a city called Iacon. It was very prestigious, a center of civilization, culture and politics. My father and I were trained and taught there, at a place called the Academy. It was a beautiful city. It shined in the light like the entire place was made of crystal and diamond, but there was also plant life everywhere. One could not go three feet without grass under their feet, unless they were in their homes or on roads. Gardens were the talk of the town, like having the best car or your kid having a perfect GPA. People were always happy there, and we had a bustling market. Everyone knew everyone that lived nearby. Rape was unheard of, no one even knew what the word meant. Children played in parks alone without fear of being kidnapped. Music was so beautiful there; we had a different kind of composers and artists. My friend Jazz and I were obsessed with all forms of music and sound. My brother-friend Sunny and his twin were artists, painters and sculptors back in Iacon; fairly sought after and got paid well for their work. My father and mother worked as archivists for the Hall of Records, where I was trained to take over once they retired or passed. It was so peaceful. It was a wonderful home, almost the perfect place to grow up in." I said wistfully, watching Iacon grow and evolve before my mind's eye. I shook my head with a sad smile.   
"Was?" M'gann asked gently, reaching over and squeezing my hand. I sighed again.   
"Yes. Was. Iacon was razed to the ground by Megatronus, the man who would have been my uncle, when I was a youngling. My mother left us to join Megatron to be his second lieutenant, and my father Orion hasn't been whole since. He left to join the armed forces and created a unit of his own, that I eventually joined." I said softly, wiping tears from my eyes with the heel of my palm.   
"Oh, I am so sorry, Lapis." M'gann cooed, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and sighed.   
"It's okay. Like I said, it was a lifetime ago. Your homes, both of you, sound lovely. It would be amazing to visit sometime." I said, sending Kaldur'ahm a smile. He smiled back.   
"Any friend is welcomed in Atlantis, as long as you follow her rules." He said. I nodded and held my hand out to Superboy after standing.   
"This is your home now, Big Guy. And we're your family. If you ever need us, need me, we'll be there. You know where to find me." I said, kissing his forehead. He grabbed my hand and hauled himself up.   
"Yes I do. I'm gonna go use the gym for a couple hours before I go to bed. Goodnight, Lapis." He said. I blushed and nodded.   
“Night, Big Guy.” I murmured. I turned back to the other two as he walked out of sight to the gym.   
“I think I’m going to go to bed too. Goodnight, Lapis, Kaldur.” M’gann said, flying away to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

Lapis' POV

I sighed and began cleaning up after them. Kaldur’ahm silently joined me, tidying up the living area as I brought the dishes to the kitchen.   
“A warning to the people  
The good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian  
The martyr, the victim   
This is war,” I sang softly, swaying my hips slightly as I continued picking up. Forgetting that Kaldur’ahm was still with me, I let down my stricter walls and let my feelings free as I wiped at the counters.   
“It’s the moment of truth   
And the moment to lie  
The moment to live   
And the moment to die   
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight (x3),” I sang, gradually gaining volume as I began to wash the dishes. I didn’t hear Kaldur’ahm come up behind me and lean in the doorframe, an enchanted look on his face.   
“To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world   
From the last to the first  
To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world (x2)  
A warning to the prophet  
The liar, the honest  
This is war  
To the leader, the pariah  
The victim, the Messiah  
This Is War,” I poured my heart and soul into singing this song, drawing strength from the lyrics and the beat in my head and heart.   
"It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight (x2)  
To fight (x3)  
To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world   
From the last to the first  
To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world (x3)   
I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky  
The fight is done  
The war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun (x3)” I sang softly, leaning my forearms against the edge of the sink in sudden emotional weakness and exhaustion.   
I closed my eyes and envisioning what I was fighting for: my family. I had to keep going for them. Opi, Dani, my many little siblings, Sapphire & Ruby, Garnet, Rose, Pearl, Steven, Peridot, Jasper and Amethyst. Jazz, Prowl, Uncle Dreadwing, Uncle Skyquake, Uncle Knockout and Uncle Breakdown. Uncle Hide, Granda Ratchet, Aunt ‘Cee, Hematite, the twins, Bumblebee, future sparklings. And my new family too; Superboy, M’gann, Robin, Wally, Kaldur’ahm, Red Tornado, Canary and Bruce. I had to keep fighting for them, for my family!   
“The war is won  
To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world (x3)  
A brave new world  
The war is won (x2)   
A brave new world.”   
I let the sound trail off of my lips, feeling like a great weight had been lifted from my heart. I felt strong again; I was ready to face whatever would surely come tonight in my dreams, or rather, my nightmares. But I was strong now; I could do it and I would.   
“That was beautiful, Lapis.” I heard a quiet, deep voice behind me, and blindly threw a right hook in surprise and terror. I tried to tell myself that it couldn't be Shockwave, that my kidnapping had happened millions of years ago, but my body still didn't listen. My fist was caught and pulled closer to the other, whom I realized was merely Kaldur’ahm. I blushed at our close proximity; his scent reminded me of the sea: salt-water, sand, seaweed, cotton and lavender. His chocolate brown skin was warm, despite his physiology being vulnerable to heat in a very bad way. His silvery-green eyes caught mine again and his cool breath wafted over my face.   
“I apologize, Lapis. It is only me.” Kaldur’ahm murmured. I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat.   
“I’m sorry, Kaldur’ahm, I should have realized, what with the others gone and-”  
“Lapis.” A gentle finger was pressed over my mouth. “You have nothing to apologize for. I startled you. But truly, your singing was lovely.” Kaldur’ahm said warmly, making me smile and blush more.   
“I didn’t realize you were there.” I mumbled, tilting my face down and wringing my hands.  
“I am glad you didn’t. Men would gladly die to hear that voice.” Kaldur’ahm said gently, sending me ripples of sincerity and awe. I blushed further and gave him back my modesty, my self-consciousness, my doubt and my gratitude.   
“I am sure there are others better than me, Kaldur’ahm. You are the first to ever hear me sing, other than the members of my closest family.” I said, tucking some hair behind my ear.   
“Kaldur.” The Atlantean murmured. I looked up at him, confused.   
“What?” I asked. He exhaled softly.   
“Kaldur. I want you to call me Kaldur. Please. You let me have the pleasure of calling you Lapis. Please let me return the favor.” Kaldur’ahm said, his fingertips brushing my arm as he gently grabbed my other hand. I looked up at him in surprise and poured into him my acceptance, respect and trust.   
“I am honored, Kaldur.” I murmured. He smiled, his pearly whites showing in his happiness. I had only known the man for a day and I still thought he should smile more.  
“As am I, Lapis. As am I.” He said softly, squeezing my hands gently. I bit my lip and smiled brightly at him.   
“See you in the morning?” I requested softly. He nodded and kissed my forehead, which made me blush so hard I thought my face would melt.  
“In the morning.” He murmured, his silvery-green eyes shining. I smiled and watched him walk out backwards, before turning around in the doorway and striding to his room. I took the opportunity to lean sideways and leer at his fine, fine rear. Hot damn, baby; I'm almost jealous.   
I sighed and scrubbed a hand over my face. The signs were all there. Everything, down to the purple energon sparks between us, the synced heart/spark beat, and me drawing comfort from my dominant sparkmate in times of distress. I would have to talk to Garnet, Ratchet and Opi. Perhaps Prowl and Jazz as well. These signs all pointed to one fact: Kaldur'ahm was compatible with my spark, meaning that he was my sparkmate. Or at least, a possible one.   
I immediately buried that realization in my processors behind triple encrypted firewalls. Problem number one: Kaldur was human/Atlantean. Problem number two: he didn't even know what I was. Problem number three: I had known the man for less than 24 hours, which strangely didn't bother me as much as number two. Number four in relation to number one: even if I did bind myself to Kaldur, it would only end in tragedy, which bothered me more than the first three problems combined. I could and probably would live for more than three trillion millennia after Kaldur died; I would be setting myself up for spark break. I could program my appearance to age at the same rate as Kaldur, but after he died... Galactic cycles of spark break that would cripple me to the point of self-destruct.   
I pushed back tears at the thought. It was going to be hell ignoring him and our interactions, our intimacy. Not to mention that if my spark chose Kaldur and refused to let him go, as I suspected it would, I would die in a little over a few short months. I would be in agony for the rest of my short life unless I put my spark into stasis. That meant I would put my spark in a separate object or container, and lived purely on my gem, which meant that I would no longer be able to use my body and have to project one from my gem. I could last that way for about two years. Another problem: if I went down that road, my spark would eventually go out, both from previously mentioned situation and from lack of energon.   
So, I was basically fragged, and not in the fun way.   
I sighed again and yawned as I finished cleaning up the kitchen and putting things away. I walked slowly to my room, and stretched my joints, then collapsed on my front onto the bed. I turned on my alarm and my projector, looking longingly at the sea of stars. As soon as 'sea' popped into my processor, the memory file of Kaldur's silver-green eyes flashed in front of my eyes, and I groaned into the pillow.   
Damn that stupid Earthling.


	12. Chapter 12

Kaldur POV 

I leaned my weight back against my door, biting my lip to keep myself from smiling too widely. Lapis Lazuli... was amazing. My gods, her voice. I whimpered a little thinking about it. She had such a beautiful voice, flowing pure with her emotions and not hitting a single bad note.   
What most on the surface did not know, besides my King and Robin (and undoubtedly Batman as well, since he knew everything), was that despite my battle training and violence filled life, my passions lie elsewhere. The finer arts, more specifically dancing, magic and singing. I had inherited it from my mother; it always made me feel closer to her and it made my heart soar.   
But my gods, I had never heard a more beautiful voice than the one that belonged to this beautiful woman. I did not even want to try to imagine Lapis dancing, because I knew she would always surprise me.   
Despite all of this, I felt horrible for startling Lapis. She had looked terrified. To lash out like that from a mere voice... it concerned me. I also felt bad for what felt like spying on her obviously personal moment. But I couldn't have pulled myself away, even if I had wanted to. That voice; Lapis was a siren incarnate. And our moments afterwards; having her so close to me was either the ultimate temptation from the devil himself or the ultimate blessing.   
She had blindly thrown a rather impressive right hook in surprise. My fist caught it and I nearly hadn't. Had it been anyone else, it would have left a solid ache and one nasty bruise. I pulled her closer to me, her fist resting on top of my bare shoulder and magical eel tattoos, which were very sensitive still to touch. I blushed at our close proximity; her scent reminded me of the deep parts of the Earth and the sky; mineral water, the fresh cool wind, the stone and rock of the underground caves, roses, vanilla and some sort of metal. Her white skin was warm but not hot, which made me sigh internally in happiness and content. Her royal blue eyes caught mine and her cool breath wafted over my face.   
“I apologize, Lapis. It is only me.” I murmured softly, trying not to startle her further. She nodded, swallowing quietly.   
“I’m sorry, Kaldur’ahm, I should have realized, what with the others gone and-”  
“Lapis.” I pressed a finger over her mouth gently, shocking myself, but Lapis seemed to lean into me almost. “You have nothing to apologize for. I startled you. But truly, your singing was lovely.” I said warmly, making her smile and blush so prettily, making me slightly smug. I liked being the one putting that gorgeous blush on her face, liked it more than I should have.  
“I didn’t realize you were there.” She mumbled, tilting her face down away from me and wringing her hands, letting her hair attempt to hide her face. I internally frowned; she shouldn't ever feel the need to hide from me.   
“I am glad you didn’t. Men would gladly die to hear that voice.” I said gently, sending her ripples of sincerity and awe, trying to let her know that I was truly amazed by her talent. She blushed further and sent me back her modesty, her self-consciousness, her doubt and her gratitude. I frowned at everything but the last; I held my tongue from asking why she felt such a way. I had spoken the truth; I would die to hear that voice for the rest of eternity.   
“I am sure there are others better than me, Kaldur’ahm. You are the first to ever hear me sing, other than the members of my closest family.” Lapis said, tucking some hair behind her ear. She looked absolutely adorable, and I resisted the urge to kiss her hand sweetly.   
“Kaldur.” I murmured. She looked up at me, confusion making her eyebrows furrow and a small frown form on her lips. As cute as it was, I preferred seeing her smile.   
“What?” She asked, practically breathless. I exhaled a deep breath softly, nerves suddenly racking me.   
“Kaldur. I want you to call me Kaldur. Please. You let me have the pleasure of calling you Lapis. Please let me return the favor.” I said, my fingertips brushing her strong arm as I gently grabbed her other hand. She looked up at me in surprise, her pouty lips in a small 'o' before she graced me with a smile and poured her acceptance, respect and trust into my being. I nearly cheered and squeezed her hands tighter, which I didn't think she noticed.   
“I am honored, Kaldur.” She murmured. I gave into the relentless urge and smiled, my teeth even showing in my happiness.   
“As am I, Lapis. As am I.” I said softly, squeezing her hands again, gentle as I always would be with her. She bit her lip and smiled brightly at me, making me internally curse. How could she look at me like that, like I was her entire world on a platinum platter?   
“See you in the morning?” She requested softly, making my heart skip a beat, but I kept my face calm. I nodded and nervously kissed her forehead, which made her blush nearly red.   
“In the morning.” I murmured, watching her eyes shine. I smiled and watched her as I walked out backwards, before turning around in the doorway and striding to my room.   
I thanked the stars that I hadn't run into a wall or the door frame. That would have been too embarrassing...   
I resisted the urge to run back to her and closed my eyes, my head falling back on the door. Good Neptune, what was that woman doing to me? I shouldn't be reacting this way to her. This is the way I should be acting around Tula. But I couldn't help it. I wanted to know everything about the newest member of my team.   
I shook my head and stripped off my uniform, heading for the shower. I needed to clear my head and center myself. After I did so, I got dressed in boxers and a pair of loose white cotton sleep pants and fell into my bed, landing on my back. I stared at the ceiling, my mind still whirling like the sea. I sighed and turned over, closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep.   
When I woke next, it was about 3:30 in the morning and my throat was dry. I relieved myself, then got a cool glass of water. I leaned against the wall, quietly enjoying the cool drink and the fog of sleep still hovering over my mind but slowly clearing. It was nice, especially the quiet.   
But the silence was suddenly broken.   
There was a scream, loud and agonized, that made my heart wrench as a wave of pure unadulterated, paralyzing fear and hopelessness crashed into me. I gasped as I dropped my glass, my hands trembling and falling down to my knees as it shattered. Thankfully I didn't cut myself on any of the pieces.   
Lapis. This was coming from Lapis. I had to help her. I had to!   
I stumbled up and out of my room, trying to block out the fear and the emptiness. The screams were still ringing in my ears and through the hall, so loud they passed through all of the sound proofing. I rushed, stumbling, to her door and punched in the League override code, which shockingly was rejected. Giving up on getting in that way, I began prying the door open. Robin, Wally, M'gann and Superboy were also there, but I sent them away. As soon as the door was open, I rushed in and over to her bedside.   
Lapis was crying and screaming like mad, grasping and tearing at her sheets as she twisted them in her hands. Water whirled around her and the emotions she was sending out became even stronger. I grabbed her into my arms and shook her.   
"Lapis!! Lapis, wake up!!" I growled, shaking her hard and tapping her cheek gently.   
"DON'T TOUCH ME!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! DON'T FRAGGING TOUCH ME!!! OPI!! DANI!! PRIMUS, HELP ME!!" Lapis screamed, thrashing in my grip and trying to punch me. She got in a good hit on my cheek and my collarbone, ones that would bruise later, but I held her tighter.  
"Lapis, it's just me!! You're safe!! You're in Mount Justice with the team!! It's me, Kaldur, Kaldur'ahm!! It's okay!" I nearly shouted. She slowly stopped screaming, the noises turning to little whimpers and whines, but tears still poured down her cheeks and she still thrashed, though not as violently as before. "Come back to me, baby girl! Dammit Lapis, wake up!" I said, holding her arms tightly and shaking her again.   
Her wild blue eyes popped open and the water splashed to the ground as Lapis dug her nails into my arms. I ignored it and wiped her tears away.   
"Lapis? Lapis, what happened?" I asked softly, searching her blank eyes. She gasped and threw herself at me, sobbing into my neck and whimpering in a different clicking language that made Atlantean seem easy as swimming. I held her tightly and pulled her into my lap, rocking us both.   
"Kaldur, Kaldur I can't see. Why can't I see?! Did I do something wrong?" Lapis gasped in terror with her English carrying a strange accent. I brought her face up and made her look up in the direction of my eyes.   
"Lapis, I am right here. Look into my eyes. You can see, Lapis. I'm right here. Look at me. You didn't do anything wrong. You did so well, good girl, listened so good. Look at my eyes. I know you can see my eyes." I said comfortingly, wiping her tears away with my thumbs. Her eyes lit again and I nearly laughed in relief.   
"Kaldur? Where am I? Why aren't I in DC? Where's my papa?" She asked, her voice small and terrified, and it made my heart shatter. I gathered her up again and rocked her gently.   
"Try to remember, Lapis. You're at the cave, at Mount Justice. You joined our team and moved here. Your father isn't here, but I am right here, Lapis. I've got you. It's okay, my good girl.” I said soothingly, running my hands through her dark hair and holding her tightly but gently. She wrapped herself around my body, her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist as she buried her face in my neck, being careful, even in her distress, of my gills.   
"Kaldur, it was so dark. I couldn't see. My eyes were gone and I couldn't see. So dark. Shadow and abyss. Obsidian and onyx. I couldn't see you." She whimpered. I felt my heart thud and squeezed her gently.   
"It's okay, baby girl. I'm right here. You can see. Your beautiful blue eyes are right here and you can use them. You see me, my good girl, you listened so well. I'm right here. You can see me now, Lapis." I whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple and rocking her. I continued to murmur nothings soothingly, keeping up my rocking and running my hand through her locks. Slowly, her emotions faded away and were locked behind her shields again, no longer filling everyone with that horrid fear.   
"Thank you, Kaldur." Lapis sniffled, squeezing me tightly. I sighed and hugged her even tighter.   
"You are very welcome, Lapis." I mumbled, laying my cheek on her hair.   
"Kaldur..." She bit her lip, suddenly looking afraid and very nervous. I nuzzled her, indulging myself, and sent her my reassurance and support.   
"It's alright, Lapis. You can always say whatever it is you wish around or to me." I assured. She sighed and hud her face in my neck again.   
"Willyoustaywithmefortherestofthenight?" She speedily said, her words blurring together so much that I couldn't properly understand them for a moment. Thank Neptune I had had practice after spending so much time with Wally. "Will you? I mean, it would be nice not to be alone like usual but you probably don't want to put up with me anymore. I'm sorry for waking you, Kaldur." She said shyly. I chuckled and pressed two fingers to her lips.  
"I was up anyway, and of course, Lapis. Would you like me to hold you?" I asked nervously. I cringed, expecting to be at least glared at, but instead Lapis blushed and ducked her head.  
"Yes, please. I-I m-mean, i-if it w-wouldn't b-bother you a-and I don't b-bother you, and y-yeah." She stuttered. I chuckled and grinned at her.  
"It would be my pleasure, Lapis." I murmured, before helping her up. "Now go on, you're soaked. Shower and change; I'll be right here. I won't leave." I reassured.   
She nodded and stumbled towards her bathroom as I stripped the bed. I put on new baby blue sheets on with a new white comforter and white pillow cases. By the time I was done, Lapis was done showering and changed into white silk pajamas. I swallowed and pulled back the covers, climbing in first. She followed quietly, her eyes still a bit red from crying, and pulled the covers over both of us. I blushed as I pulled her closer, my arm around her waist. She buried her face in my chest, her arm around my waist and the other between us. I put my arm beneath the pillow, sighing in content.   
"This is okay, Lapis?" I asked, a question and reassurance in one. She nodded, sniffling, and cuddled even closer. I slowly entangled our legs, giving her the opportunity to pull away. Her eyes closed and I relaxed, pulling her closer and laying my cheek on her hair.   
"Thank you, Kaldur. I'm sorry to be such a bother." Lapis mumbled, giving a cute little kitten yawn and burying her face into my chest. I chuckled.  
"You're welcome, Lapis. And you aren't a bother. If you can gain comfort from me, I will gladly give it." I said, kissing her forehead. "Now sleep, good girl. I won't leave your side."


End file.
